plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Wasabi Whip
(immune to fire) (relights the torch) |shot damage = 2 normal damage shots |unlocked = NA: $4.99 BRL: R$14,05 EU: €6.99 TR: ₺18.99 PL: 28,95zł SG: $9.90 UK: £4.55 AU: $8.99 ID: Rp75,000 PHI: ₱315.77 MY: RM23.23 Dk: kr55,00 |flavor text = "The trick to proper whipping is all in the wrist," says Wasabi Whip. "Well, not the wrist, exactly, since I don't have any. You have to, like... BE the wrist." |strong point = (immune to snowballs) (can still attack it from behind)}} Wasabi Whip is a premium plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2, released in the 4.8 update as part of the Time Twister 2016 event. It is a melee attacker that hits zombies (or tombstones) rapidly two squares ahead or behind it, similarly to Bonk Choy. While its attack is only triggered by targets in its own lane, it deals some damage to targets in the rows above and below. Due to its fire-based attacks, it is immune to freezing and can heat plants surrounding it in Frostbite Caves. Origins Wasabi Whip's appearance is based on the real life wasabi plant, with the flaming leaf at the end of its whip suggesting the spiciness of the plant. Almanac entry Upgrades Plant Food effect When fed Plant Food, Wasabi Whip will spin its flaming whip around in a 3x3 radius, similarly to Bonk Choy. The effect is same as Bonk Choy's, doing 75 normal damage shots. Level upgrades level two,continue burn not just does two damage,but will do extra damage. after his whip did damage to a zombie,the damage of the flaming whip still continue for a short seconds. Combat training:get extra fifty percent of both defense and offence(150percent initial) level three,super whip:the continued time of the flame whip last longer. cell activation:get extra 50percent of attack and defense(200 percent initial) Strategies This plant can be considered an upgrade to the Bonk Choy, considering the equal sun cost, the slightly increased range and how much damage it deals. Wasabi Whip does two normal damage shots every half a second while Bonk Choy does one normal damage shot per 0.5 seconds. Bonk Choy can reach one space in front of it and one behind it, while Wasabi Whip can reach two spaces in front of it and behind it. Another difference is that Wasabi Whip gives priority to the zombies behind it. Wasabi Whip's main downside is that it is a fire plant, meaning that it cannot be used well with ice plants like Winter Melon, so non-icing slowing plants like Sap-fling or Stallia should be used in conjunction with Wasabi Whip. However, its fire attacks are useful to heat up surrounding plants in Frostbite Caves, making it even more useful than Bonk Choy, and as it is a close range attacker, it is a good defrosting plant to keep the defensive plants warm. To take the most advantage of it, the player should plant more than one column, otherwise it would not be effective against strong zombies. On levels where lots of zombies come together, Snapdragon or its cold variant are more advised, as Wasabi Whip can only target one zombie at a time. However, it should be kept in mind that Wasabi Whip has a higher damage per second. In Big Wave Beach, Wasabi Whip is an excellent counter against Octo Zombies as a group of them can easily destroy his octopi with fast rate of attack. Wasabi Whip can be used against Prospector Zombies. Although its fire-based attack relights the dynamite, when a Prospector Zombie comes behind the plant, it will be killed quickly due to Wasabi Whip's high damage and rate of fire. Even if a Wasabi Whip is planted in the third column from the right and there is no zombie other than Prospector Zombie, the plant may kill the zombie because the latter con jump. In addition, they can be used to catch Relic Hunter Zombies and flying zombies like Jetpack Zombie, Dodo Rider Zombie, Bug Zombie and Balloon Zombie if they do manage to pass the plant. Against specific zombies, remember that Wasabi Whips cannot damage Imp Dragon Zombies, as they are immune to fire damage. However, Wasabi Whip is still useful in normal nights in Dark Ages for defeating Jester Zombies, due to the fact that Imp Dragon Zombies only appear in Arthur's Challenge and Night 20 - the level that Wasabi Whip can't be played. They are also useful against Hunter Zombies due to their immunity to snowballs. Therefore, you can block this zombie to prevent your plants from being frozen. This plant is highly useful when fighting Zombie Chickens and Ice Weasels due to its high attacking rate and high damage, allowing it to take out Weasels or Chickens in one hit. However, these said zombies can defeat this plant if there are too many of them. Wasabi Whip is effective against Mecha-Football Zombie and Punk Zombie as they will move it around instead of eating it, allowing the Wasabi Whip to continuously attack it. In Jurassic Marsh, Wasabi Whip can be used to fight zombies carried by Pterodactyls, similar to Prospector Zombies. Gallery Trivia *It attacks backwards faster than forwards. *Its flame does not go out once watered in the Zen Garden. This make it the first plant with visible flames to do so. **It is possible that the water does not touch the flame in the animation. *In its Zen Garden animation, Wasabi Whip pulls out some sushi and snuggles it, as wasabi is a common condiment on sushi. The sushi looks similar to the one after an octopus is defeated. **This makes it the only plant that has an additional object in its Zen Garden watering animation. *Like Grapeshot, Cold Snapdragon and Bombegranate, this is a premium plant that offers more advantages for the same sun cost than the free plant with similar abilities, which can make it be considered as an upgrade of the said plant. **In this case, Wasabi Whip is an upgrade to Bonk Choy. **Coincidentally, all four plants cost 150 sun, and are immune to the freezing wind in Frostbite Caves (Grapeshot and Bombegranate being an instant use, Cold Snapdragon being immune due to its fur, and Wasabi Whip being a thawing plant). *It is the second plant to be based on a spice, the first being Red Stinger. **In this case, it is based on the Japanese wasabi, as its name implies. *If the player turns down the music and hears a single Wasabi Whip whipping a zombie, they can hear "Japanese-like" fighting sounds coming from it. *Its idle animation alludes to the art of fire dancing, in which flames are twirled around on sticks or wheels, generally in a circular or spiral motion. *It, Bonk Choy, Celery Stalker, and Vigorous Broccoli are the only plants that attack zombies using their arm-like extensions. *It is the 100th plant in release order. See also *Bonk Choy *Match Flower Boxer zh:炙鞭山葵 Category:Premium plants Category:Multi-directional plants Category:Passive attacking plants Category:Fast recharge plants Category:Thawing plants Category:Fire plants